


Cute Kid

by Hubris_BNL



Series: The Adventures of Aaron Burr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: sweet summer child, Gen, James Madison: has to deal with both, M/M, Modern AU, Thomas Jefferson: kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr meets his roommate's boyfriend and <em>boy, whatta guy!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Kid

A month into the new term and James Madison was still trying to get used to sharing a dorm with a 13 year old. Not that Aaron Burr was in any way a bad kid, no way, but he had to admit it was still kinda weird to come back from a class and find what was practically a baby pouring over theology and law textbooks. He was a dedicated kid, Madison had to give him credit, and some of the professors even called him a prodigy.

Unfortunately, as James Madison soon found out, being a child prodigy did nothing to prepare you for the social stresses of university. Like when one’s boyfriend turns up at the door one day, ready for romance and a hot night.

“Thomas!” James was equally delighted and horrified to find his boyfriend behind his door one afternoon. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided to come up for the weekend, aren’t you happy to see me?” Thomas sent him an over exaggerated pout and James couldn’t help but chuckle.

“It’s Wednesday, Thomas.”

Jefferson shrugged, pushing past James and stepping into the dorm. It was a pretty large dorm, considering the size of many of the others. There were two separate rooms for both Burr and Madison, and an attached kitchenette in between them.

“You should have called before coming all the way out here, I could have let me roommate know.”

“I’m sure your roommate will be fine.” Jefferson spun around on his heel, fixing James with a lidded gaze, “but I hope he has a good pair of earplugs.”

James blushed, not only at the thought of Thomas’ seductive gaze, but of the 13 year old Aaron who was about to come home to a stranger getting it on with his roommate with no prior warning.

“I’d rather we didn’t,” Madison stuttered as Jefferson sashayed over to him, “my roommate is kinda…sensitive.”

“Well, he’d better get over it real fast, because I just drove six hours and am ready and willing.”

Thomas brushed his lips against James’, moving them slowly down towards his neck and James hitched a breath as Jefferson nipped at his skin. James was all for throwing caution to the wind when he heard the door to the dorm room creak open.

“I’m back James!” the over eager, _‘just entering puberty’_ voice of Aaron Burr called out, “Professor Erikson was berating me for disagreeing with him again in class. But I mean, he totally had it-”

The tiny voice froze, and James groaned silently. Of course he would be the one to subject this small summer child to the horrors of the overactive libido. Thomas had stopped as well, just as frozen as Madison was, a small look of horror on his face.

“Why is there a kid in here?” he hissed, face still lost in the curve of Madison’s neck.

“I told you my roommate was sensitive.” James whined, pulling away from Thomas.

“Your roommate is a toddler!?”

“I’m not a toddler,” Aaron shouted sharply, his voice breaking somewhat, causing Thomas to let out a small laugh.

“You haven’t even hit puberty yet. How old are you, kid? Nine?”

Aaron was fuming. Who the hell did this guy think he was!?

“I’m thirteen!” he growled. Thomas simply smirked.

“Yeah well, get outta here, junior. James and I have some catching up to do.”

Aaron didn’t move, unsure of why he had to leave if they were just catching up. If it was a matter of being quiet, that was one thing that Aaron was actually good at. He was about to mention this when Thomas clarified.

“In the Biblical sense.”

Burr felt his face get very hot very fast and he stuttered slightly.

“Thomas.” James said in a warning tone.

“No, no it’s okay,” Aaron was now rushing across the room towards his bedroom, “I’ll grab my stuff.”

As Burr was in his room gathering textbooks and papers into his backpack, Thomas turned to James.

“Cute kid. Thirteen?”

“Child prodigy. Rumour is he was turned away when he was eleven so he came back now.”

“And you got stuck with him.”

Madison frowned, “Watch it Thomas. Aaron’s a good kid, both parents dead, so have a little compassion.”

Jefferson only hummed in response, sidestepping towards James again, his hot breath on the back of his neck. He nearly jumped when the tiny figure of Aaron Burr flew past them, overstuffed backpack like a turtle shell on his back.

He spared one, “bye James,” before slamming the door shut behind him. Thomas nodded approvingly.

“Cute kid.”

* * *

The next morning found Thomas and James walking to James’ class together. Aaron hadn’t come back that night, which was probably for the best since it seemed that that 6 hour drive had left Thomas with a lot of pent up energy. Though James was beginning to get slightly worried.

They were walking through one of the libraries when Thomas spotted him.

“Look, _there’s_ your midget.”

James looked to where he was pointing and sighed. Indeed there was little Aaron Burr asleep at one of the table, textbooks surrounding him like a tiny nest. James rubbed a hand across his tired eyes and started towards the boy, Thomas close behind.

“Aaron,” Madison coaxed gently, ruffling Burr’s hair, “Aaron come on, you’ve got to wake up.”

Aaron blinked awake, his eyes misted with sleep and confusion. He looked up at Madison and his eyes snapped back to life.

“What time is it!? I’m gonna be late for my class!”

“Aaron, you should go back to the dorm, get some proper sleep.”

“I can’t!” the boy jumped up and began throwing his textbooks back into his bag, “I can’t afford to miss a class! I’ve gotta go-”

“Woah, slow down there Sonic.” Jefferson grabbed hold of Aaron’s arm before he had the chance to run off, “You’re gonna be no good in that class, all that’s gonna happen is you’re gonna fall asleep again and the prof is gonna ream you out.”

Aaron glared up at Jefferson, trying to rip his arm from the man’s grasp. The kid looked like shit, and Thomas felt somewhat responsible for that. Would he have gone back and changed it? No, of course not. Last night hadn’t exactly been rated pg-13, but he was spending the day with James, so he saw no problem in the kid going back to the dorms.

“Their gonna say you can’t handle the workload,” Jefferson continued, somehow knowing exactly what would make Burr listen, “then bye-bye goes your reputation of maturity.”

This did indeed get Aaron to listen, but he still wasn’t happy about it. He bared his teeth and growled.

“ _Fine_.” He hissed, finally freeing his arm of Jefferson’s hand.

James and Thomas watched as the young boy marched out of sight, the backpack looking entirely too heavy in comparison to his small frame. James sighed again and Thomas turned to look at him, a grin on his lips.

“Cute kid.”

* * *

When they returned to the dorm that afternoon, they found Aaron still asleep in his room, bags under his eyes and snoring gently. James closed the door to his room, and almost immediately Thomas’ lips were on his again.

Aaron woke up an hour later to the sound of banging coming from James’ room. He got up, yawning, checked his clock and groaned. He’d missed a whole day of classes, but he supposed James’ boyfriend had been right. The banging came again and Aaron hummed in curiosity.

He left his room, venturing towards his roommates’ room and cracking the door open, ready to ask if everything was alright.

It looked as though James and Thomas were more than alright.

Aaron screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I had in my head, bc I mean if Aaron was roommates with James, then of course he'd have to meet Jefferson at some point!  
> If you have a request, hit me up at my writing blog @hamilanne


End file.
